elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampire Question. Indeed, the side effects of vampirism aren't worth the benifits in my opinion. 03:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Chris {C (Opening doors will remove your invisibility when using shadow walk)-Zer0 Scope {C Where in Skyrim do you make black soul gems? The vampire cure page doesn't give any information about it. ( Found it, changed it so that it explains how to get it. ) So I know vampires are weak in sunlight, but will vampires get sunlight damage like in TES4: Oblivion? Because that would really limit us from daylight gameplay, and I hated that in Oblivion. And hopefully we can get some enchanted apparel that protects us from fire damage too. :) In Skyrim Vampires are now weakened by the Sun and don't take health damage,but most of the stats are lowered so No Trying to be Edward! you don't shine on the Sun,just get darker xD bad news for those who wanted the skyrim vampires to be better, they are more or less the same as the cyrodiilic tribe ones only instead of being not talked to at stage four, you now get attacked on sight by some townfolks..so actually its worse, only good news is according to the game guide is that you can become a vampire again if cured though you can only be a werewolf once. damn bethesda, we wanted the volk tribe! Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You information is correct about the Hostility BUT! that only happens on the Last Level of Blood Thirst... SO! you may walk among "mortals" if not too "hungry". i know, which is why i said stage four lol well due to the new info i got from the book, i have just update the vampire (skyrim) page. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Note that you can also learn about Falion from the inkeeper in Morthal, and not just from Valga Vinicia in Falkreath. Vinicia only gave me an unrelated rumor. I imagine that all inkeepers will direct you to Falion if you ask them for rumors, and potentially only if you've reached the second stage of vampirism, but someone may want to confirm this. account 12:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C If you've become a vampire lvl 4, good luck getting rid of it. Trying to enter any area with anyone awake makes them attack you, hence no sneaking into people's houses in cities. "Well, I'll just find a farm or shack far from a town then" you say. Well, I got news for you, the AI is incredibly bugged. Half the time they either haven't gone to sleep, even though it's in the middle of the night, or they'll wake up the moment you step inside the house. {C this is why vampires have embrace of the shadows, you're supposed to use it to get in a city and once you're in a house, just feed. simple really. 00:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^ He's completely right, it is damn near impossible to do ANYTHING with this garbage. Maybe it's really glitched, maybe not, either way, I can NOT get into a house to feed without them waking up. Every single person in the farms apparently only sleeps every few days and on the off chance I find one that is asleep, they wake up as soon as I'm 5' from their bed. It makes no difference if I'm invisible or not, if I activate it before or after I'm in the house, etc. It all ends the same way. Very very very stupid on bethesda's part. They should have tied it into the namira's quest and have the "feed" ability from that questline also take care of the vampire feeding needs. Yeah, they're dead but it's still warm fresh blood. -Xbox360 So if you become a vampire and get cured you may turn back into one later? Yes, you can catch the vampiric disease again after being cured. I was cured by Falion and about five minutes later was reinfected with Sanguinare Vampiris by Alva in Morthal... Flamdring (talk) 11:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) At first I agreed that it is difficult to feed once you are stage 4... It then occured to me that if you have Lydia with you you can command her to sleep in a bed (this bed can be anywhere). While she sleeps you can feed off of her. If you are stage 4 just go to High Hrothgar, take off your armor outside the door, wait until like 3 am and use embrace of shadows. It only takes 30 seconds sneaking to get to where the old guys sleep, then just feed on one of them. If they catch you it sucks because they will freeze you and then not attack, so you basically just lay there on the ground, but you can always reload the autosave and try again. I do this anytime I get to level 4, it almost always works, although it's easier just to feed more often whenever you get the chance. 20:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Vampirism Cure This might be a bug, but: during the Companions questline, after drinking the werewolf blood and becoming a werewolf, I was cured of my vampirism. Guess you can't be both at once. :( 09:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)s1gny_m I just CAN'T seem to get infected... Once I just walked into Hemae's Shame and let them hack at me for about half an hour... I just walked away from my pc. With godmode on ofcourse. I came back... Nothing... Is there any way to get infected instantly? Like the vampire from TES:4? Vieciente Valtierrie or something... The one from The Dark Brotherhood? Or a PC command or something? -LeiyaKerrigan 1:54 West-Europe 19-11-2011 I thought if you had God mode on, then you would not be able to become infected as any damage dealt to you is completely negated. Alternatively, if I am wrong in the first case, could it be that you have already become a werewolf which automatically blocks any chance of becoming a vampire? Please check under your "Powers" if you have "Beast Form" ability. Flamdring (talk) 11:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Do stages of Vampirism affect your look? In Oblivion, your face turned pale and gaunt (and sometimes it was impossible to recover your character's former appearance due to the glitchy face-morphing procedure). The question is: does your appearance change through the stages of Vampirism in Skyrim too? Desyndra (talk) 08:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Your eyes change color. That's all I've noticed. -360 I've noticed that my character has become rather gaunt since becoming a vampire, but unlike oblivion it doesn't look like she's age 50+ years. I haven't noticed any change in eye color though, maybe it's something that happens at a later stage. 06:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) If you stay in the sun too long your face will get burnt looking, your eyes will turn a different color (usually a shade of gold), and your skin will get somewhat paler.Chargersphinx (talk) 05:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I found my breton change quite a lot. Two out of my three breton characters have been vampires and the first one got really dark red eyes and I also think that the jaw grew too (with a small dark beard it seemed to get unrealisticly large), and at higher stages the teeth was really large and especially visible when he opened his mouth to breath when he was tired. My second one don't have the same dark eyes, I don't know if that has something to do with how many times one feed or how long you have been a vampire or possibly they get damaged by the sun just like his skin. Other than that I haven't found anything that hasn't been pointed out in previous comments, I even didn't notice my first character getting sunburns the first times I became a vampire Viktor Gleisner (talk) 18:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Quests? Are there any special vampire quests? I am very interested in getting more in touch with my characters vampiric side but can't find any vampire quest givers. Looking on youtube, people reference the Dark Brotherhood, however this is an organization of assasins. So if anyone nows of any vampire quest chains (slaying vampire hunters or burning churchs or something) please respond. As far as I have sen there are no vampire specific quests other than curing your vampirism. Seeing as there are no groups that are vampires and non-hostile my guess is that there is no one to give you any quests. -Zombie says BLARG 22:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) There aren't any vampiric quests, the dark brotherhood will comment on your vampirism when you join them though. no they don't, the only unique comment is if you're a werewolf and you speak to astrid's husband, he calls you moon-born 22:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) For people who want to RP vampires...why even bother with quests? If you really want to immerse yourself that much, I highly doubt that you couldn't think up some malicious deeds to inflict upon the people of Skyrim of your own accord. Obviously you'd lack scripted events or dialogue, but like I said, use your imagination. Isn't that what RP is pretty much about? Incrognito (talk) 19:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Vampirism Stage Four Bonus Tested on the PS3 version of Skyrim with current patch, Well it seems that Vampirism offers at stage four the same alternate self effect that turning into a Werewolf does, while in stage four Vampirism you do not gain a bounty for anything you do, as it seems people do not realize who you are and just see you as a Vampire Thanatosx8 (talk) 09:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hybrid In 1.2 all the resistances are gone , so you can become a vampire-werewolf hybrid (rumor ) ~ Webxro This rumor is unfounded and untrue. Trolls shouldn't be permitted to post, so everyone just disregard this nonsense. 07:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Spells Do you lose the "Drain Health" Vampire Spell after being cured of vampirism? 15:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you lose all powers associated with vampirism after being cured. Flamdring (talk) 04:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) If you look at vampiric spells and powers in the creation kit you see that there's a dread cloak for vampires. Does anybody know something about it? One cannot get this power by being a vampire. I don't know though if master vampires or higher have that spell as I never encountered one ;) Zlorfik (talk) 11:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) About the notes of immunity the notes about the immunity contradict themself. the first one says that one can't be 100% resistant to anything while the second one says that it IS possible. Which one is the real one? Endymion (talk) 11:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I rewrote the section and I added "accuracy disputed" to the section. Disputed info: *Does vampirism bypass disease resistances? *Does having maximum resistance (200% resistant?) make you immune? Or does maximum resistance mean "the most resistance you can have"? 15steps (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it is all misunderstanding regarding the whole lycanthropy overwriting vampirism thing and the occasional bugged case of getting rockjoint despite having disease immunity. The thing about a 200% resistance benchmark is ridiculous and should probably be dismissed out of hand. Vampirism does not seem to bypass resistances on the PC version. It will take the CK to be sure, but never was my Havnoraak equipped and later werewolf character infected with sanguinar vampiris despite testing it a bit in both circumstances. Regarding disease resistance in general, my prediction is that it is all a bug whereby diseases being applied by effects with a certain flag are what gets through (similar to the poison damage of falmer weapons bypassing poison resistance). The cap on magic and physical damage related resistances is 80% and 100% disease resistance seems to be providing near complete protection with just a rare fluke. We'll see when the CK is out. Irrelevant Label (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently that section is a nonsensical self contradictory statement that is ultimately useless as a source of information on top of being unverified. I'm going to delete it but leave the header and the dispute flag to encourage it to be filled in again later when better information is available. Irrelevant Label (talk) 06:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Diseases can be contracted from traps (bear trap, claw traps, etc.). Reports I've seen from players state they are a diseased werewolf from stepping on a trap (or they weren't paying attention and don't know). Each disease has two unique spell IDs, one for the disease contracted from creatures/vampires and a another if contracted from a trap: except Sanguinare Vampiris, which cannot be contracted from a trap. Witbane is 000b8783 (Sabre Cat) and 0010a250 (Trap-Specific); same disease, different spell ID. The trap-specific versions of each disease are reportedly not blocked by being a Werewolf, presumably not by any disease resistance, which is almost certainly an oversight/bug. My guess is that disease resistance affects the spell IDs of only diseases contracted from NPCs/Creatures. I suppose we can't know without the CK. My characters are all unable to set off traps (perk), so none have contracted diseases after starting The Companions. You can contract Witbane as a Werewolf (I've seen the screenshots) but no bear trap can give you Sanguinare Vampiris, so you can not become a Vampire/Werewolf. So, in sum: You are immune to Sanguinare Vampiris as a Werewolf. You can contract diseases from traps (as a Werewolf) due to what is almost certainly an oversight in programming. Hope this helps. --PacifistFist (talk) 20:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Vampire appearance and malacath. *360 After a week in-game of stage 4 vampirism, Nords will appear as Dark Elves. *Stage 3 vampirism will allow you to go into some humorous dialogue with Malocath and will also give an alternative completion task for the quest. I doubt these are true as i tested the first part myself and as a nord vampire for over a week, i saw no change and as for the malacath thing, there is no mention of vampire players getting extra dialogue in the other wiki or any other guides. 16:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I tested this as well, playing on a second character after determining all the bugs of the first playthrough. I can guarantee that you're right on both accounts. I game waited for Stage 3 before visiting Malacath. Those tips are just from another troll attempting to spread disinformation. 07:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) finishers " Stage 3 and 4 vampirism will slightly change finishing moves on Dragons, Trolls, and Human characters (only playable races)" Such as? Vidoes? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 23:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) like the section above, i doubt its true as uesp would have certainly mentioned it if it was true unless proof if it is given then i think it should be deleted from the page. 15:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hooded Thalmor Robes Dont Work In Sun? Hoods to walk in the sun? They list two things to wear so the sunlight does not bother you as much. I tried to wear the Hooded Thalmor Robes and I still did not regain any health, magika or stamina. Bug? No, it only says it lessens the amount you lose. Just be happy it isn't as punishing as being a vamp in the sun in oblivion. Feeding. The main page says that the college of winterhold is a easy place for feeding and that guilds does not attack stage 4 vampires, which is not entirely true: The members of the Winterhold College does attack vampires and that should be pointed out in the main page. Research should also be done for other guilds, and since the page is locked and rated as a good page these things really should be corrected. Completely agree with you. I can assure that the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild both ignore you being a stage 4 vampire (for the thieves guild I don't know about the ragged flagon...) 11:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Page Lock. Someone should unlock the page as someone misspelled lycanthropy and since i can't correct it whether i'm logged in or not due to the lock, this page needs to be unlocked for someone to correct the mistake. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 20:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) This page does NOT need to be unlocked -I imagine it was locked for good reason-, but please someone with special privelages make necessary spelling and grammar corrections, as there are many on this page. Also, what is the meaning of this: "Wearing hooded wardrobe such as Alik'r Hood or Hooded Thalmor Robes can stymied this weakness. " I have tried this with the Archmage's Robes, even with a Dragon Priest mask, and they don't do anything to offset or protect the vampire from sunlight. I'm wondering if the claim is even true for any apparel, that perhaps the author was mislead or even purposefully dishonest. Incrognito (talk) 19:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I remove the conjecture about the hoods. It appears that this information was false. As for the Lycanthropy misspelling, I was unable to detect it. Please be more specific. I would be happy to correct the error for you. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 07:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) becoming a vampire. where must i go to find vampires and what should i do to become one? go to morhal and do laid to rest you battle vampires in it so if you get lucky and you aren't werewolf you will get something which then after 72 hours becomes vampireism.